Squirrelflight,A Mother!
by Shyfire TroyellaZanessa 4-Life
Summary: Meet Skykit,Dawnkit and Thunderkit,the kits of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw.Follow them through their friendships,breakups,bad times and good times in this fun story,may be a sequal!
1. A Love Filled Memory

Bramblclaw and Squirrelflight

Brambleclaw was sitting at Sunningrocks,very happy.5 moons ago,he had told Squirrelflight,that he loved her.Ever since that day,he had been the happiest cat in all of the Clans!The sene played over and over in his mind_ "Brambleclaw where are we going?" Squirrelflight asked,confused "You'll see",Brambleclaw had answsered,then they were at a little waterfall,at the border of ThunderClan terrritory,"WOW Brambleclaw,I didn't know about this place!",Squirelflight said with amazment,"I didn't either until this morning",Brambleclaw said,they both found a comfy rock and sat down,close to one another,then Brambleclaw started to speak, "Sqirrelflight?",Squirrelflight looked up,"I have something to tell you", he confessed,"What Brambleclaw?",Squirrelflight said,after a long time Brambleclaw said,"I..I love you Sqirrelflight",he said,with a nervous tone,Squirrelflight looked down and Brambleclaw had thought she didn't love him,then Squirrelflight looked up with an embarrased face and meowed,"I love you too Brambleclaw",she said_,those words had made his heart jump for joy and miss a beat, even now,Brambleclaw sighed and knew that he had found his true love

I know that this story isn't a very good one,but thank you to those who do like the story.I will write more chapters,please R&R!This is my third story.

Shyheart


	2. The Discovery

Brambleclaw was just sitting on Sunningrocks,fixing to go home,when Squirrelflight ran up and meowed,"Well,I guess I'm off to the Nersery!",and she ran off,Brambleclaw,who was still kinda dreaming about Squirrelflight,just realised what she had meowed.He imediatly woke up from the trance and ran off tward the nersery,hoping he could catch her,but Squirrelflight had her mother's speed,and Brambleclaw could no longer see her.So he just kept on running.By the time he got to the nersery,Squirrelflight had already sat down,and started to groom herself,Brambleclaw meowed,out of breath,"Squirrelflight,what are you doing in the nersery?" Squirrelflight rolled her eyes,because along with her speed,she had her mother's attitude."Brambleclaw,I'm eating a Sparrow,HONESTLY WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!",Squirrelflight meowed,rolling her eyes once again,"Your Your...",Brambleclaw stammered,"Having kits,yes",Squirrelflight finished for him,"M...M...My...My Kits?",Brambleclaw stammered again,"YES,DUH!",Squirrelflight meowed again,almost laughing at his reaction.Brambleclaw smiled and looked dazed,he was so surprised that he walked out of the nersery and meowed to everyone that Squirrelflight was having kits,his kits.If an enemy patrol would've been in camp,he would have told them the news instead of attacking them.Sqirrelflight was laughing so hard,in the nersery that everybody thought her kits were going to pop out right then.Brambleclaw soon ran out of cats to tell,so he went back to the nersery with Sqirrelflight,and he stayed right with her,all day,asking if she was ok,every 5 seconds.Squirrelflight said that she was ok everytime.When it was bedtime,he slept in the nersery,beside Squirrelflight.Bramlbeclaw was so happy that he was going to be a father.All the cats in ThunderClan knew that.

How did you like it?Please review!Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter!

Shyheart


	3. The Kits are born!

"Leafpool!",Squirrelflight yowled.Leafpool ran into the den with some herbs and said

"Your ok Squirrelflight your doing exellent!".Brambleclaw skidded into the den and said

"What's wrong!".Seeing Squirrelflight he yowled,"Squirrelflight!Are you okay?".Squirrelflight shot him a glance of pure anger that clearly said

"Do you think I can really answer that now!".Brambleclaw asked Leafpool

"What's happening!?".Leafpool answered

"She's having your kits mouse-brain!".Brambleclaw looked stunned

"NOW!",He said,more of a statment than a question.

"Yes now!Now help me deliver your kits!",Leafpool hissed.Brambleclaw did help.He did everything Leafpool told him to.When they were done,there were 2 she-kits and a tom.

"What are you going to name them?",Leafpool asked.Brambleclaw looked at Squirrelflight as if asking for premision to help.Squirrelflight nodded.

"That one",he nodded to the she-kit that looked like him "I would like to name Skykit.".He looked at Squirrelflight,who nodded.Squirrelflight looked at the little ginger she-kit that looked like her.

"Dawnkit.".She looked at Brambleclaw.He nodded.They both looked at the little ginger tom with black paw he looked like both of them mixed.

"Thunderkit."They both said at the same time.Brambleclaw gave the kits a proud look and purred.Squirrelflight licked each of the kits once,then put them nxt to her belly to suckle.Brambleclaw gave Squirrelflight a loving glance then said

"I'm due for a dawn patrol.I'll be back later".Then he left the den.Sure enough he was back after the dawn patrol.He imediatly cam into the den and gave each of his kits a lick on the head then tured around like he was going to stalk out of the den.Then her turned back around and said

"You don't think I was going to leave you out did you!".He went over to her and started licking the top of her head furously,lke a mother to her kits.Squirrelflight meowed

"Hey!".Then she started licking Brambleclaw's head.They played like that for a long time,unknowingly being watched by Firestar.Firestar was a little sad.He was remembering the times when Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw argued all of the time,and when Squirrelflight was a kit and and when she wouldn't pay attention to her mentor,Dustpelt and how she used to tell him she heeded a new mentor because Dustpelt was spending too much time with his kits.Now she had kits of her own,his grandchildren.He wished she was a kit again in the nersery with Sandstorm.This was the leaders last thought before he went to his den

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

END OF CHAPTER 3!!!!PLEASE R&R!!!!!!THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIWED THE LAST CHAPPI!!!!!!


	4. Skykit

"Kits come here!",Squirrelflight yowled.

"Yes moma!",Two voices came.

"I don't wanna!",Another voice said.

"Skykit!Get over here now!",Squirrelflight commanded.Skykit shook her head and ran out of camp and into the forest.Once in the forest she climed a tree and said,

"I'm not going back.".She was depresed.Her siblings were the favorites,that was true,of so she thought.Her brother was the best hunter,and her sister was the thinker.She ofter asked herself

"What use do I serve?".She was often depresed.She didn't like the fact that she was the oldest.She had the most responsibility.It was real work taking after her little siter and brother,and it was a job she didn't like.Now siting on this branch,she felt like nobody liked her. IIt was a depresing thought.Just then,she saw a dark tabby shape below it asked,

"Can I come up?".It was the onlt can that Skykit didn't think hated her,her own father...Brambleclaw.He came up the tree and asked

"What happened this time?".Skykit aswered

"Momma wanted us to come over to her and I didn't want to,so I ran out of camp."Brambleclaw sighed

"Your mother is as stubborn as your grandmother!You have go to cooperate with her,sometimes.".He winked at her

"Now if you get a little upset sometimes it's okay to run off into the forest.Just remember,I'll always be here for you.",he said.

"Can we go back to camp now?",he asked.Skykit nodded and they went back to camp.At camp she was covered with licks from her mother and everyone else was relieved.

0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I know short chappie,but I don't care!I was bored,so I wrote this.Plus it tells you a bit more about the kits.Please R&R!!!!!!!!!


End file.
